Out Of The Blue, Comes You
by LucySpiller
Summary: Nikki/Harry. Nikki has a secret which if she revealed will change both their lives. Will Harry ever find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Firstly thank you for anyone reads this and comments. It's much appreciated. This is my first FF for Silent Witness so new to the whole experience! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it. I've only wrote a small first chapter too see if anyone else thinks I should carry on!

**Out Of The Blue, Comes You**

Chapter One:

_*Nikki's POV*_

I have been dreading this day since I found out that terrible and yet exciting news that so far has to be the highlight of my life. That bubbly feeling in my stomach making every time my brain begins to think about it, appears a large smile across my pale face.

As I sit in my car, I pull out the keys immdendently cutting out the engine, allowing myself to realise there is no escape and that I have to do what I need to do today. No distractions. I open my brown leather bag, the zip sticking slightly as I force it open, revealing a few items any normal middle aged women would own. I pull out my small compact mirror, opening the plastic case and observe my face for any crumbs remained around my mouth as I have done previous days to this one. The blank, white colour on my face scares me. It's only times like this when my face shows how I feel.

I brace myself, forgetting I am holding my breath as I'm about plunge off a board as the door on my car swings open from the pressure of my hand. I quickly grab my bag in which I pulled onto my seat. Checking my keys was locked up in the secret compartment inside. I remove my pass ready to show the usual guard, Henry at the door of the building. I held out my pass my name was clearly printed 'Nikki Alexander' and the hideous photo was set out next to it. The picture that would remain with me for the rest of my Forensic career and which my boss, Leo only informed me and my other colleague, Harry 10 minutes before and nicely informed us after that we'd keep these for at least the next 30-40years.

I enter our building, instantly recognizing the surrounding space. My desk was the most tidiest in the office where I worked. But when you're competing against Harry you are sure to bet him. There really is no competition against his coffee cups, and scattered paperwork as if he was trying to beat a world record with the most amount of paper that could stay on a desk.

I walk confidently over towards my desk, putting my bag into the middle of desk, quickly removing my phone and checking for any missed calls, any last distraction before I go make possibly the worst and most amazing mistake of my career. I walk loudly over to Leo's office; my heels clicking loudly against the wooden floor that was recently laid down. I knock onto his door and pause. He smiles at me to enter and I do so. One last breathe before I possible ruin every decision I've ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Nikki quickly entered the room sitting herself down onto the chair opposite Leo and his desk. Her heavy breathing becoming apparent. Her fingers picking at the loose pieces of skin near the inner part of nail. Her nerves showing more and more with every action magnified.

"Are you okay Nikki?" Leo asked concerned. He had never seen Nikki this nervous. Even her interview was more relaxed. Her posture and her current colouring of her face resembling a ghost. Almost like she had been shape shifted.

Nikki nodded. No words managed to come out. "There's something I need to tell you" she finally spoke after the last few minutes of silence and a thousand attempts of trying to speak feeling the frustration that small babies have when they are incapable of doing anything.

"Don't tell me. You're leaving for Leeds as well" Leo sighed. The amount of staff from this building leaving for the newly developed office in Leeds was increasingly daily. The pay was triple the amount here and business was always high.

Nikki stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm not going to Leeds" she smiled. She felt for the first time this week she could safely smile and see Leo smile back at her. But this didn't stop him worrying what was the news if it wasn't that of what he originally thought it was.

"Well what is it Nikki?" Leo began to fidget in his chair. The suspense eating away at him and the amount of fear on Nikki's face only making his thoughts more frightening.

"I'm pregnant Leo" she looked sad. Her beautiful eyes becoming small and the bags underneath them growing larger. She had finally spoke out, the relief off of her system feeling like she was being released. She waited for any response off Leo and like her impressions when she first found out she saw similar reactions with him. She observed His mouth as he tried not to drop it too much like they were starring in some old fashion drama show. But the shock was present in him.

"Are you happy about it?" he questioned her. Since Nikki's father died a few years ago and was never really supportive in Nikki's life other than a birthday card or a random visit he was always there for her. The wiser and kind man she always wanted in her life. Leo never tried to be her dad, but always allowed her to know he'd support her and give her advice like a dad would with any situation. He always joked though that discussing Harry would be slightly inappropriate and the things that could be involved into the convosation could make working with Harry awkward.

Leo could see Nikki was still undecided upon how she felt. So many emotions were rushing through her mind currently. Her cases were all coming to dramatic ends with life sentences being thrown about like they were candy. "I'm happy" she nodded. She always wanted her own family. She knew from childhood the fairy-tale ending was never going to happen with her mother dying when she was younger and never having her father around much. She knew that raising this baby by herself would be difficult. But she couldn't give it up.

"What about the father? Does he know?" Leo asked concerned. This wasn't the usual situation that Nikki would put herself in. She's always so safe. Always so careful with these sorts of situations nothing ever happened to her like this.

Nikki looked distracted trying to avoid Leo's most recent question. She hadn't even considered the father that much so far. She had only just this morning accepted she was pregnant with the bringing up of her dinner from last night and the few pieces of toast she tried to eat this morning.

"He doesn't know yet. I don't think he'd be too bothered" she sighed. This upset her saying these words. She wanted to cry. The tears were getting ready like soldier's preparing for war. She tried so hard not to allow them to run down her cheeks. Her white complexion would reveal them so much easier than other days.

"Does Harry know?" Leo asked. He always wanted Nikki and Harry together. They had been close since when Nikki joined the team all those years ago. Their relationship was special. Always one small thing stopping them is getting together properly. It was uncommon for Nikki not to speak to Harry about something.

She looked confused. "No. He doesn't" she looked down towards her hands. Once again nervously playing with her nails. She felt a figure, a presence standing behind her. She looked up seeing Leo had got up from his chair and was stood at the side of Nikki. She stood up, allowing him to pull her into a hug. His hand rubbing her back in a comforting way, allowing her to cry. He could see her eyes were holding back. When she was finally allowed and gave in it was like a sudden flood was exposed and began dripping forcedly from her eyes.

With all the tears, and sounds of painful and hurtful feelings that merged from Nikki it was hard for Leo to remain strong for her. He had never seen her so heartbroken before. Even at her own father's funeral she remained more composed than she was now. "Look at you and your hormones" He tried to make her smile, he was always good at doing that. Seeing her face look up at him as she tutted at his smirk as it grew across his face.

A familiar voice appeared at the door, his head appearing from the wooden frame of the door as he looked in seeing his colleagues embracing. "Nikki what's wrong?" he noticed her tears were streaming down her face. He rushed over to his desk before returning bringing the last remaining tissues he had, and began carefully brushing away her tears watching as she smiled and mouthed the word thank you to him. He winked back. "I'm okay honestly" Nikki tried to pretend she was fine, composing herself once again.

Harry looked her up and down, the glint of her ghostly face still remained under her reddened cheeks. "No you're not. I know you Nikki" he sighed. He had known her for so long. He had seen her cry on various occasions. But never like this before. And never to Leo.

Nikki looked back to Leo. "Do you mind giving us a minute, Leo?" Nikki asked politely. She didn't want to tell him but knew if she didn't he'd only worry about her. He was good at that.

Leo nodded, rubbing her shoulder before walking out "I'll go get us from Coffee from the shop down the road shall I?'" they both smiled "Sounds great" Harry replied back. He always loved a good hot coffee.

They both sat down on the chairs in the corner of the room. Only under a metre apart from each other. Nikki's body was slowly sinking into the comfort of the leather chair as she began to tell Harry the news. "Well Harry, It's just I'm pregnant" she waited for him to reply. He looked at her blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all your replies! I'm glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I haven't fully decided how long it is going to be but I'm going to hopefully make it at least 10 chapters + and with Nikki's pregnancy it's not going to be a realistic time scale for obvious reasons

**Chapter Three**

Harry stood still. The shock across his face was white enough to scare away a ghost. His eyes were fixated on her stomach, like something inside him possessed his actions in these last 2miuntes of his life. His entire body acting against how he'd normal react to any given situation. The worst part was why did it bother him so much? He knew Nikki would never be his. They always seemed like they avoided each other after they got close. A gut feeling inside him made him feel he didn't believe her, she never lied before to him but something didn't feel right. Maybe it was way she expressed her situation or way she told him after Leo.

"Harry?" Nikki spoke calmly, her words seeming more slower in Harry's mind as he tried processing his recent thoughts along with the convosations in his reality.

He nodded slowly, before resting his arm on the support of the wall behind him. His eyes turning into more a shock towards Nikki gaze. He noticed her catch upon his sight.

"Are you happy?" he said simply to her. He always dreamed he'd be with her in her future. But Nikki having this baby would certainly stop any romance between them for years. He knew Nikki would be devoted to her child, giving them everything she never got, more determined to make sure they had everything.

Nikki smiled. The smile upon her face showing the amount of happy content she felt. She moved her hand to her stomach, just for a second, feeling this sudden ray of a bubbly feeling. She had never felt so much in her element and the suspense of life before frightened her, for some reason this didn't scare her.

"Well I'm happy for you then! Come here" Harry smiled, moving Nikki's body into his chest as he rubbed her arm with his hand, feeling her warm embrace inside him, like he was protecting her against everything cruel in this world. "I'm always here" he whispered into her ear before resting his chin on her head as he heard her quietly say _'thank you'_

Leo stood at the archway of the entrance of their office space. The cups of coffee gathering heat among his hands as he began feeling the need to put them down before he'd make some embarrassing noise of pain. He waited for them to share the embrace, allowing them the time they needed. He knew Harry would struggle with the news, even if he was pretending for Nikki's sake he was happy for her. He knew he was happy for her, but not for himself. He had spent years debating getting with Nikki, when a small thing came up he backed away from her, not allowing her in. this stopped Nikki trying for him.

"Here we go guys" he walked few seconds later, the cups of coffee in his hands. Nikki could see he was beginning to struggle, the crunch of his skin on his nose always indicated this.

"Thank you Leo" they both said at separate intervals. All together sipping the caffeine into their mouths. Coffee became the most important ingredient of being a Pathologist, that and a strong stomach. Caffeine was needed for the long working hours and lack of sleep and proved to be a hit in this office. Leo would often joke about how he'd build a coffee shop in the building just to keep staff from moving away. However the budget would never allow it.

A ring went from inside Nikki's bag. She quickly handed her coffee over to Harry who looked as if he should be a waiter towards her gaze confused why he had to hold it for her. she searched inside her bag, grabbing her smart phone and quickly pressing the call button before it went off

"_Hello"_

"_Sure…Where?"_

She quickly grabbed a piece of scrap paper of the desk closest to her, scribbling down the address the police officer was giving her

"_Thank you"_

"Looks like Nikki's going" Leo said, he always seemed to be a narrator of everyone's life. Like the dad of the office. Nikki smiled before grabbing back her coffee from Harry who seemed to laugh as she took it back and checked he hadn't done anything to it.

"I'll talk to you both later? We still are getting Chinese?" Nikki asked. It was the highlight in all three of their lives. The Friday night Chinese in front of TV with a few movies. The only time they got as just friends instead as colleagues.

"Yeah, mine" Harry blurted out, beating Leo to it.

"Okay" Nikki smiled before exiting the room going to the destinated address on the paper, always unsure of what she'll experience.

"So are you really okay with it?" Leo asked Harry. He had seen through his false smiles that he was playing so believable.

"How can you ask me that Leo?" Harry firmly spoke back, a slight shout came out of his mouth and a stern look towards his friend was exposed.

"I know you Harry" he simply said. He knew nothing else would hit him as hard as that. He could see the pain like daggers behind his eyes.

"She's my _friend_. That's all. It's her life and I'm happy for her. Okay?" he spoke before storming off out the office most likely going for in the lower building to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nikki stood outside the door of Harry's flat. Her handbag in one hand, weighing down her body, and her other hand spare, allowing her ring the bell connected to Harry's. she waited for Harry to come let her in, feeling the cold air against her skin and where her cardigan had fallen off the top of her shoulders.

Harry opened the door, seeming almost shocked that Nikki stood at the door. He welcomed her, giving her a slight squeeze before allowing her to sit down on the sofas.

"How was the case?" Harry called through, he wondered into the kitchen, already putting the kettle on as I knew as soon as he offered Nikki a drink she'd demand a coffee and only the way he made it.

"Yeah it was okay, this young woman though. She'd been murdered" Nikki sighed. No matter how many cases she attended it never shocked her, the state of the bodies, their relatives that had to deal with the aftermath and possibility that she would be responsible for not finding the evidence to find whoever did the crime.

"Really?" Harry smiled softly at her, re-entering the lounge area, with two cups of coffee in his hand. He handed Nikki the pink mug with the content hot inside. The mug was a light pink, with a small detailed flower next to the letter 'N' Harry had brought it for the various amount of occasions that Nikki would be round his and thought she'd appreciate her own special mug compared to his plain navy blue mugs.

"I guess it's one of those things" Nikki looked down to the floor, her hands rubbing against the warm glass. Harry hated seeing Nikki upset over cases, she always got emotional involved, it made her important and different to other pathologists but at the same time it made her vulnerable and easily hurt.

With a knock at the door, Harry jumped up and moved quickly towards the door expecting Leo to be waiting with a bottle of wine that had most likely been kept in his house since he was first given it, usually several Christmases ago.

"Hi Leo" Harry laughed, receiving the bottle of wine as he expected from Leo. Seeing him instantly walk over to Nikki and hug her gently before sitting down next to her.

"Right we'll ring up shall we?" Harry gave in. he had been craving Chinese since this morning when they all mentioned it.

Leo stood up "I'll go pick it up, I don't mind be quicker!" he suggested. Harry could sense by the look in his eyes he wanted them to be alone, to talk. Leo knew Harry wanted to talk to Nikki about everything.

"Yeah sure, why not" Harry smiled, bending down into a draw and pulling out the regular menu from the Chinese restaurant, passing it around as everyone choose their food and told Leo

As the sound of the door banging shut, Harry sat down next to Nikki. It was only them now in his flat. The silence eating away the oxygen they were panting out as sat quickly. Not knowing what to say to each other.

"Have you been sick anymore?" Harry finally broke the ice, asking one of the most common questions a pregnant woman would listen too during the 9months.

Nikki laughed "Not yet. I was earlier though"

Harry nodded slowly in response to her answer, feeling the awkward atmosphere once again rise up. Harry turned his head looking towards Nikki; he could see tears rolling down her cheeks, her soft skin wet and sore.

"Nikki?" Harry moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her petite figure, brushing away her tears with the soft skin of his index finger and kissed her forehead till her soothed and calmed down.

"What's wrong?" Harry turned to face Nikki, he could feel the pain from the reflection of her eyes, and the absolute agony she was giving off.

"It's nothing" she tried to laugh, but only failed as the tears kept on releasing themselves much against her own will.

"Well it must be, come on Nik" Harry tried to sooth her once again, he always listened to everything she said, even when she was moody and would just be rude to him, he still listened. She would normally tell him everything, no matter how stupid it could have been.

"Just, I, I don't want to do this alone" she cried harder, her breathing being rapidly faster and the fit to breathe in oxygen determing to be exhausting.

"You'll never be alone Nikki" Harry rubbed the side of her hand, holding onto her fingers tightly as she didn't let go of him. "I'll always be here for you, and so will Leo. We're never leaving you" he reassured her. Something in Harry's voice made Nikki believe him. He never lied to her.

"Thank you" she smiled, resting her head on Harry's shoulder as she curled her body so she was finally comfortable, Harry's arm was securely around her waist holding onto her and making her feel safe with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for replies, sorry that updates are going to be moment very slow, I have my A-level exams next week and the week after so scared! ATM this story is going to slow so I'm going to try make it hurry up abit and progress into H/N cuteness for you!

**Chapter Five**

It had been several days since Nikki opened up to Harry about not wanting to be alone, and Harry being the gentlemen of the situation assured her she'd never be alone. The difference was Harry knew this was a promise he could keep for her. He'd never leave her; she was his life, his inspiration, the light that guided him through the darkness on various occasions.

As Nikki entered the building her handbag was in her left hand, amongst the mail that she picked up on her way into the office blocks, she was wearing a flowing top, trying to hide the recent bump that was beginning to show in her stomach region of her body. She had her comfortable dark blue jeans on, the ones she put on whenever she felt highly unattractive as she would normally explain to Harry about, and her usual black boots which highlighted how short she truly was.

"Morning" she smiled brightly towards her colleague

Harry pretended to look up as if he hadn't been watching her walk across the building; drawing a hint of surprise expressions across his face "Morning to you" he smiled back.

Leo had walked through the office interrupting their constant smiles to each other by the shadow of his body in movement. As they both looked at Leo he signed for them to come join him in his office. They knew by his face something had gone on during the night, a big case which would involve several of them working nonstop and enduring great periods of no sleep trying to find a murderer which was too clever.

He ushered for them to sit down on the seats opposite his desk, as they both did he handed them a coffee mug each as he began to explain what was going on.

"I got a phone call this morning, a few bodies have turned up in the woods, they were females, and young 30's, and Nikki they were also in early stages of pregnancy according to the police officer who rang me" he watched as Nikki's face dropped, Harry's hand imdently finding itself secured in hers.

Nikki gulped. "You're going to tell me, I should keep away from this case aren't you?"

Leo nodded, his movements echoed by Harry who agreed completely with his boss.

"You guys realise I'm going to do this, don't you? If it was something that you could stop you'd do it wouldn't you?" Nikki raised her voice slightly aware she was slightly shouting.

The men both looked at each other knowing exactly what Nikki meant. Leo's involvement in the case of Theresa and Cassie, and Harry with Anna. They could see the determination in her eyes; the lack of fear scared both of them.

"Fine. But Harry works closely with you" Leo commanded. He knew that Harry would protect Nikki, and he also knew she'd listen to Harry's harsh judgements


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several weeks since Nikki began the case. Harry had been keeping an eye on Nikki at every body discovery that was made, he also began helping out whenever she was too sick to carry on with work for the rest of the day. Harry knew Nikki's determination with her cases, the way they personally effected her even after they were solved. Her conscience was always controlling her mind, making her think of different ways to find victims or criminals or the evidence which connects all the dots.

"Harry" Leo called through into his office. Harry stood up walking towards the neat room sitting himself down comfortably.

"I have invested in a toaster" leo told harry delighted. To begin with Harry sat silently wondering firstly what Leo had put in his coffee this morning and secondly why they had a toaster. Leo harshly interrupted Harry's thoughts "it's for Nikki" Leo contained "She hasn't been keeping anything down in the mornings so I suggested we get a toaster, we can then make her toast, Theresa lived off that stuff when she was pregnant" Leo sighed, his memories at time the only thing keeping him from the reality of his life.

Harry smiled towards his boss "You're really a sweet old man aren't you?" Harry joked around. Leo slightly blushed and admitted defeat.

With that both men silence with the sound of the clicking heels among the wooden floor of the office block, both men knowing too well who was there.

"Nikki" Harry smiled, he greeted his friend, taking her bag of her shoulder and placing it on chair attached to her desk. She smiled seeing how caring he was being, knowing full well this morning's sickness had taken enough energy out of her.

Nikkis gaze was focused on Leos office his phone held up to his ear as he paced up and down the floor space, an urgent panic wiped across his face. "What's wrong with Leo?" Nikki sighed directing her question towards her colleague.

"I think he said the cornerer was going to ring him this morning, regarding budgets" Harry replied back. He heard something along those lines spoke to him previously from Leo.

Nikki nodded slowly, lifting her head up and watched as Leo walked through the building. "Nikki, another murder for you." Leo handed the young women the post it note containing the address of the latest victims crime scene. Harry stood up, helping Nikki with her coat before snatching the post it note "Come on Scooby Doo! Lets find this villain" Harry replied checking behind him that Nikki was following.

Nikki and Harry had returned several hours after visiting the crime scene, bringing back lots of evidence sealed in bags.

"Anything helpful?" Leo asked, briefly searching through the evidence in front of him.

"nothing we didn't know before" Nikki sighed loudly. Her cases never made sense normally, but this case was too organised, too timed.

Harry walked over to his colleagues handing Nikki s fresh mug of Coffee. Seeing a smile appear her face as se gulped the warm liquid into her mouth, instantly warming her body up

Nikki heard her phone ringing, the annoying auto ringtone she refused to part with "hello...yes...i think i can get there...is there a problem...yes...thankyou" nikki hang up the phone, putting it straight into her bag, taking one last gulp of her coffee before re-putting back on her coat and scarf around her neck.

"Nikki, is everything okay? Leo asked in concern hearing part of the convosation and the distressed looks that delayed on Nikkis face.

Nikki stood silently. "That was the hospital. The baby.." was all she managed before a tear escaped rushing down her cheek.

Harry instantly rushing to her side, allowing her to bury her body into his shoulder, feeling the wetness on her face ermgeing on his jumper.

"Harry go with her. I'll do the PM" leo asked, harry nodded, his arm supportively around Nikki's waist as they headed to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Finally updating after ages of not writing in general. Exams are over and just general life is catching up slightly, also had a new idea of how this fic can progress so now got a steps and a plan! So hope you enjoy the rest of fic! For this chapter I googled the condition etc. so as far as I know everything I'm writing is correct…

**Chapter Seven**

The ride to the hospital was quiet, thankfully traffic was good for this time of day and meant Harry could keep at the limits and was not stuck in any congestion. He kept glancing over to Nikki, seeing the tears build up in her eyes, making them glossy and appear different. He reached over his hand, allowing her to tighten it and feel his presence near her, she wasn't alone.

Harry parked the car perfectly into the spot provided near the entrance, walking alongside Nikki as she held onto her hand as she looked down at the piece of card she scribbled the details of the ward number and doctor onto.

They made their way up to the tenth floor labelled as on the paper Nikki held in her hand. She rushed to the front desk seeing nurses rushing around filling paperwork in before returning to patients to do their duties. One nurse looked up seeing the pure panic in Nikki's eyes before finally asking her what she needed.

"Umm, a doctor Gine just rang me…told me to come here?" she nervously spoke, some of her words being unheard by the panic and breathless of her voice becoming apparent. The nurse nodded and smiled before ushering them into a room down the corridor, a doctor sat in the desk chair and turned around quickly with the sound of his door opening.

Nikki walked in, Harry helping her sit down in the chair opposite the doctors, before shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Nikki" he smiled and she tried to smile back. "And you must be the father?" The doctor questioned seeing how protective the tall man was for the pregnant and vulnerable woman standing in front of him.

"Me? No, I'm just a supportive friend" Harry quickly interrupted Nikki before she said something. He didn't want the doctor getting the wrong impressions nor giving him any responbilites in any questions he may oppose to Nikki.

The doctor nodded, seeing how Harry instantly moved a step away from Nikki, feeling the awkward atmosphere building up in the small stuffed room.

"The reason I called you in today Miss Alexander, was because we were doing a review of the recent scans and as you know you're name was one of those we picked out for our review, during this process we noticed something on your scan we think could be a very high possibility…" the doctor spoke slowly seeing Nikki's completely focus engaged on his every word.

"We believe your baby, has got a case of meconium aspiration. This is where your baby has inhaled some of the fluids that are keeping your baby in your stomach" he told her the news, the devastation in her eyes allowing the tears to run. Harry's arm immdently going around her back to try comfort her.

Harry began trying to talk to the doctor, seeing Nikki had completely frozen. "What does this mean for the baby?" he asked trembling inside, all different scenarios were going through his head, he knew Nikki wouldn't be able to give the baby up, she needed this baby, and she loved this baby.

"Well, there is a few possibilities, as your baby is currently 25 weeks it means if are you open to it we can try and deliver the baby, hopefully unblocking the airway with intensive surgery, however though your baby will be weak and will need to be in hospital for several months… or there is the other uncommon option of removing your baby and destroying"

Nikki looked up on his last word. "No" she shouted. She refused to hurt her baby in any way. Her motherly instincts allowing her to press her hand to her stomach trying to shield the baby from the doctor.

"I'll have the surgery, and my baby will survive, and he/she will have the surgery" Nikki had decided. She looked up to Harry who gave her the 'it's your life/decision' look he was always so keen on using.

"Okay, so you're sure? If you are then we'll take you into surgery in an hour's time. I'll look forward to seeing you then and after you wake up" the doctor nodded, giving the colleagues amount alone.

"I'm scared Harry, I'm scared" Nikki sighed, grabbing his hand tighter.

"I'll be here all the way"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your replies! I'm going to keep this fiction going for a lot longer than I originally thought so I won't rush through all the Baby stuff! Enjoy! Small update btw guys as the next one will longer – it fits and I didn't want to spilt up the scenes too much if you get what I mean?

**Chapter Eight**

From since Nikki heard the news about her baby and their possible outcomes, she had been prepared for surgery, cleaned up and suited ready for when the doctor available finished his latest surgery allowing him 5 minutes to grab a snack and drink then proceed with Miss. Alexander.

Harry hadn't left Nikki's side. He refused too. Several times she told him to go get a drink, get some fresh air but every time he simply laughed and refused telling her he'd promised he'd be there and that was exactly what he was going to do .

A nurse walked into the small room that Nikki had been given, walking up towards the bed grabbing the folder with Nikki's charts in and recent notes just signing a few spaces to update the chart as procedure. "The doctor has told me you're going down in 5minutes" The nurse smiled before giving both the colleagues some moments of quiet before she would begin pushing Nikki's bed towards the surgery.

"Harry, you can go home you know" Nikki sighed. She didn't want to get rid of him but his worrying wasn't helping her's.

"Trying to get rid of me are you miss Alexander? Got a secret lover you'd rather spend these five minutes with?" He joked, partly sighing at his own comment. If only he was her secret lover, his most ideal situation known to him.

"Well…if you must know….he's already here" Nikki smiled, grabbing his hand and he copied her action and held onto her hand for the rest of the time leaving her with the silence while he hummed a advert tune in his head.

"We're ready now Miss Alexander" the same nurse walked back in, grabbing hold of the end of the bed, another few nurses walked in as well grabbing the bed and began pushing it. Harry followed eargly he intended to sit outside in the patients waiting area during the entire surgery.

They pushed the trolley down the few wards that were all joined, before stopping at the doors with the sign painted clearly above stating "Surgery" no surprise to Nikki when she gulped loudly. It was real, this was real.

Harry whispered to the nurse which he had seen so often when she kept checking on Nikki in the last hour and asked her for a moment alone with Nikki before she went in. her face had gone pale and her small hands were trembling.

"Come here" Harry bent over the bar and hugged his friend, allowing her tears to flow into the fabric of his top. He tried to sooth her, brushing his fingers through her hair like he had done countless times.

"Right listen to me Nikki, I am going to be sitting on that chair the entire time, when you come out, I will be here, when you're back on the ward, I'll be there, I promise" he could see the concentration in her eyes as she listened to him nodding along. She believed him.

He kissed her forehead with passion before allowing the nurses to push her through the doors. He collapsed down on the chair, throwing his hands into his head as he pushed out a loud breathe before trying to remain calm. He hated that. Why did all the bad times happen to people who didn't deserve it.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for replies and positive feedback! its very true that reviews do inspire you to write! Right here you go!

**Chapter Nine****  
**  
Harry had been sitting on the blue coloured plastic chair for the past hour, checking his watch every five minutes another load of oxygen escaped his mouth and with a huff he settled back into his seat.

As he finally managed to close his eyes, his ears making up with extra sensitive hearing as the sound of wheels hitting the floor was apparent and sounded closer to the doors in which Nikki had disappeared through.

He stood up, rubbing his eyes intensively seeing figures of people through the smoky glass and waited anxiously for her to come out.

There Nikki laid, her body completed still with no sign of any movement being possible in the next few hours. Behind her a smaller trolley rushed past stopping for a second so that Harry could gaze upon the little bundle. Tears gently strolling down his cheeks as he noticed how much the little girl looked her mother.

Harry began catching up with the trolley holding Nikki, catching onto her hand and holding it tightly. When they arrived at the ward they put Nikkii back into the room she had been given and hooked up any necessary machinery and drips. "She should be awake in an hour or so" the nurse informed Harry sensing the panic from his face. He had been in too many situations before watching her wake up, feeling the pain he felt then 100x worse and over again.

A sound of a familiar voice knocked Harry out of his thoughts, a stressed Leo appearing a the door frame pointing at Nikki with confusion in his eyes. He had always been so protective over her though he always denied it.

"The baby needed to come out its got some condition with breathing, Nikki had the operation, and her little girl is fine" Harry felt proud by his summary of some of the most stressful hours of his life.

Leo nodded taking the information in before sitting in the seat provided next to Harry. "A girl huh?" he grinned at his colleague.

"She's so gorgeous, looks just like her" Harry felt pride in his voice telling people this little girl looks like her mother.

Leo had in last 20minutes asked a nurse if he could see Nikki's baby and she agreed only if he lied to any doctors if asked who he was and said father, Leo accepted delighted he could see his own little grandchild, well the closest chance he'd ever get.

Harry never left Nikki's side. It had been two hours since she came out and even Harry was worried why she wasn't waking up.

He stood up supporting his back against the doorframe as he called a nurse over.

"She hasn't woke up yet" He simply said he knew this was enough by the worried looked the nurse on her face before excusing herself as she grabbed other nurses and called for the ward doctor urgently.

Now Harry realised something wasn't right...


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your replies and waiting for this update! Summer holidays in a week's time so expect updates more regular and more stories before I start A2!

**Chapter Ten**

Leo pulled Harry to the side inside of Nikki's room as it became clear the need for more specialist doctors would be entering. They both watched intensively as the nurses were checking the equipment and drip intakes against the charts at the end of the patient's bed, double checking by the sister of the ward as she confirmed her staff had been approitately dosing and the fault was not theres.

The same Doctor Gine who Harry had only seen a few hours previous to now came in, rushing to her side as he checked her breathing and gave out a sign of relief that her pulse was strong and her problem was not with her heart or lungs. He began once again checking her vitals on the monitors surrounding her and the processed to a nurse and allowed to check under her dressing to reveal spots of blood and plenty more beginning to gush out.

"Mr. Cunningham, it seems Nikki is bleeding out, which is why she hasn't come out of her coma yet, I will be taking her back into surgery to solve the bleed and hopefully she'll wake up without any further problems" The doctor informed the worried man and kept glancing to the other man whose eyes were fixated on Nikki during the entire conversation.

Harry watched as the wheeled Nikki out once again, his heart beginning to beat faster against the rhythm of the floor as it vibrated as the trolley rushed. He sat on the same seat, this time the seat next to him was occupied by Leo.

"Harry, this isn't helping. Why don't we go look at Nikki's baby?" Leo suggested, the torture Harry was putting upon himself was even beginning to bring Leo down.

Harry looked towards the surgery doors, before turning to Leo and standing up, breathing in heavily as he did. If anything happened he'd never forgive him, simple as that.

They arrived at the small rooms, that had almost like tubs with babies inside, some of them wrapped up in blue blankets others in pink blankets they both assumed the blankets were representing the sex of each baby born and made it easier for the nurses to identify them.

As they searched through the see through glass for Nikki's baby trying to identify the word "Alexander" on the front of each small tub a nurse quietly came and stood next to them seeing what they were trying to do.

"Can I help you?" she politely asked, these would have been her 24th lot of parents trying to find their babies or relatives interested in the new delight to their family.

Harry spoke up first before Leo could get into the conversation. "Our friend Nikki, had a baby a few hours ago, she's been rushed back into theatre, we just wondering if he could see her?" Harry referred to her as the baby girl Nikki had delivered.

The nurse nodded, allowing the two men to follow her as she took them into a separate room from all of the other newborns, confusing both Leo and Harry. She stopped at a small incubator and Harry immedently realised because she was born so early and would be spending an incredibility amount of time in hospital before she was well enough to come out she'd be in a separate room.

"She's so" Harry smiled at the small baby, her body looked so weak, vulnerable and it hurt him that he couldn't protect her like he had always done for Nikki. But he knew Nikki would more than be thankful that he visited her while she could not.

Leo left Harry in deep thought and did not speak for several moments. He looked to the flashy watch on his wrist realising these silent moments that had gone by had been several hours. "It's been two hours" Leo partly laughed but could not see why, she was beautiful even though she didn't have every feature a 100% developed.

A nurse poked her head around the corner of the room, seeing it was acceptable for her to enter walking up to Harry. "She's out of theatre. Doctor Gine told me to come find you and tell you straight away" she smiled, a small pant came out of the mouth as Harry realised she had been searching very far to find him and Leo.

"Thank you so much" Harry smiled, before noticing Leo that they should go back to her room and wait for her to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Firstly, thank you for the replies from the last chapter. I don't know why but my muse isn't going how I wanted it to go or work at this current moment with the story. But thanks for sticking with it. Enjoy this chapter. And more regular updates since being on holiday!

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry and Leo rushed through the corridors they had recently been down so many times they had already memorised the floor plan of the hospital. At one stage they were directing one of the new patients to a ward nearby Nikki's much to the amusement of the nurses who had seen and laughed before walking back off to their duties.

They arrived at Nikki's side room in time, as they noticed the few nurses were then coming out of the room as they entered. They had been in to check her vitals and fill in any nesccary blank boxes in her notes and also helped to make sure she wasn't bleeding as since her accident earlier the doctor had ordered hourly the nurses would check on the wound and keep reviewing her blood and vitals against her normal results to make sure no problems arose later on.

They both sat down in the same seats as they did earlier that day, both slightly closing their eyes as they felt the need to rest and why Nikki was sleeping it felt the most natural time to get sleep and also give her some peace instead of them both watching her intensively for any sign of movement.

It had been several hours and the sound of the mattress creaking awoke Harry, his head was stiff so as he allowed himself to stretch the skin and feel the click of his neck he felt a lot more better. He sat up, seeing Nikki's eyes fluttering gently as she was beginning to adjust to the new light that was being revealed to her.

"Nikki" Harry spoke carefully not wanting to scare or worry her. She had been asleep for an awful long time and knew that when you wake up loud noises or voices isn't the best thing.

She gulped loudly, the dryness in her throat being apparent when she couldn't speak. Harry quickly filled the small beaker up with water and ushered it towards her mouth, holding it as she began drinking down the liquid and noticing the difference as she watered her mouth again.

"Harry" she smiled, grabbing hold onto his hand. She always found comfort in Harry. And right now there was no one else she'd rather wake up with and have by her side to protect and take care of her.

Leo had begun to stir from the sound of Nikki drinking and immdently jumped to be by her side, leaning over and kissing her cheek seeing her smile and giggle slightly at his dad reactions.

"Where's?" Nikki searched the room, the panic filling up in her eyes as the tears laid down on her skin; she was searching further looking for the baby she expected to be here when she woke up. The utter feeling she felt broke her, she couldn't see her.

"Oh Nikki, its okay. She's on a ward across the hospital" Harry quickly spoke, seeing the vitals go back to normal as her pulse began rapidly increasing and increasing the chances of more further complication if stress was caused. Nikki nodded slowly, allowing the rest of the tears to come out feeling the urge that it was the best thing to do in the moment.

"She's beautiful" Leo blurted out, he knew Nikki would want to know every detail, and having people she cared about telling her was always best for her. She never did believe doctors or nurses, however she always knew Leo and Harry would never lie to her.

"It's a girl?" she smiled and giggled, holding on tighter to Harry's hand as they both nodded.

"Can I see her?" Nikki's face showed off so much love and care for the baby she hadn't even seen. Just the thought of being with her baby gave her some loving special feeling. She needed to see for herself that she was real and that it was happening.

A nurse came in the exalt correct time, realising Nikki was awake and began jotting things down on her notes and checking her over like had been doing for the last few hours. She heard Nikki's question and saw three faces point towards her.

"I'm afraid till you're better, you can't. With your baby, the small problem is she is very early and her organs are not fully developed and I'm sure you all being doctors you have some clue of what I mean so I won't go into detail. But I'm afraid till you're healthy we can't allow you near her. I'm sorry miss Alexander" the nurse felt bad. Whenever she had to tell new mums they were a risk to their own baby she felt like she was doing her job, however she knew in the end Nikki would see her baby just not as soon as she would have hoped.

Nikki sighed, nodding gently as her head lowered. She felt the urge to cry again. All she wanted was to hold her baby and see that her little creation was doing okay. She needed to know that she hadn't hurt her or that she wasn't suffering. She realised now this was every mother's concern and it comforted her to know that she was feeling the right things, though it didn't help the pain.

"It's okay Niks, I got some photos want to see" Leo smiled, pulling out his old style phone seeing a smug look come from Harry. He flicked onto the photos selection, showing Nikki roughly 10 images of her baby. She looked so peaceful and just beautiful even if she was covered in wires and in a small box.

Nikki looked up at Harry, once again tears in her eyes. He leant over the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame allowing her to callopose carefully into his as she soothered her gently not wanting to disturb any of the recent surgery. He carefully allowed himself on the bed, sifting her over slightly so he could fit and watched as she cried herself to sleep on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your replies! Want to apologise in the delay of putting this chapter up, but I have wrote more than usual to make up for it! Sad news about Tom leaving, but thank god for the world of fan fiction!

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry didn't move a single muscle for over the few hours that Nikki had finally cried herself to sleep; the exhaustion and stress were taking their toll over her weakened body. He didn't want to wake her but knew he needed move as his own body was beginning to cramp and knew that Leo had gone back to work and would be struggling enough as it was with the work load that would be coming in.

He carefully pushed himself waist down off of the high risen hospital bed, checking with every twitch his body made against the bedding that she hadn't awoken. He in one move removed himself from the bed, relieved to see she didn't stir but had moved into the imprint Harry had marked on the pillow and to see Nikki's body comfortbly fitted into the space.

When he reached the door knob and his hand began to turn the metal piece 90 degrees he heard a small whisper appear from behind him and he turned his body around. Nikki's eyes were closed but her mouth was moving. "You're the worst person at sneaking off" she had a slight giggle to end of the sentence and smiled softly when she heard him laugh back before he said goodbye and walked out the door. As soon as the door sounded Nikki knew he had left and closed her eyes tighter, twisting her body so she laid on her side and cuddled into the pillow where Harry had just been.

Harry had got caught in the most horrendous traffic as he would accept. What was he thinking going across town during rush hour and also knowing he should have taken a different route instead of the one he took without thinking. He finally arrived and parked his car, quickly walking into the office and pulling out his pass to allow him access into the centre and up on the third level where Leo would be rushing around his office trying to move bodies and referrals to different centres across the city.

He entered the glass doors, buzzing in and using his pass to give him the access only a few members of staff in the building were allowed to do so. He walked through the corridor heading towards Leo's office, seeing a few other technicians on his ways and stopped politely as they asked after Nikki and gave him messages they knew he'd pass on when he next visited her. He knocked gently on the door seeing Leo on the phone waiting for him to signal to come in. he lifted up his hand and pulled it forward. After working with Leo for so long Harry knew what the signal meant and came in the office picking up a few files on the desk and began to skim through them as he took the ones he felt he could completely alongside visiting Nikki regularly.

Leo put the phone back down on the stand before looking up at Harry and taking a deep breath in. "Sorry about that. One pathologist down and the entire system can't cope" he partly joked, knowing that whenever something happened like this in the system it always failed and either way it meant someone had to pick the pieces up.

Harry nodded knowing it was better to agree with his boss than not. "I'll take these few" He showed the files by waving them gently in the air seeing Leo's disapproving look as he almost dropped one and the papers were beginning to slide out from the opened seal.

As Harry wad beginning the process of walking out of the door, Leo came rushing over and leaned against the wooden frame, seeing Harry stop. "How was Nikki when you left?" he finally asked. He wanted to know since he left if she was okay; he had seen how peaceful they both were. Their eyes were both tightly closed and their breathing was peaceful and effortless. They crept up out of the seat and left them alone. Apart of him hoped they'd realise how stupid they were and get together so they could do it more often.

Harry laughed softly. The way Leo always thought of Nikki still made him feel that Leo thought of Nikki as a daughter rather than a slightly younger colleague. "She seems fine. I would like to go back and see her after I've done these though?" he left the sentence questions seeing Leo decide in his head the answer.

"Yes…Only if you get these done…I have another 5 in my office that needs to be done by the end of this week" Leo sighed loudly. Harry knew he was being serious about him getting the work done and this only motivated Harry more to get the files completed so that he could go back. Apart of him hoping he could then tell Nikki how he got it all done and without her nagging of him and bribing him with coffee.

The hours had slipped by comfortably; Harry had completed two of the three files that needed to be done. And only had a small report to finish and a conclusion then he was free to go and see Nikki once again. He had seen several texts flash up from their friends asking him to send love to her and the baby and also asking how he was doing. He never thought about it at the time, only her and what she was going through. It confused him to why people were wanting to know how he was coping, it didn't affect him in any way, of course Nikki meant a lot to him and seeing her hurt or worse upset him but he couldn't change anything, only be there for her when she needed him and help get through this.

He knocked on Leo's office once again. Seeing the paperwork covering the entire desk and the stress lines across his face growing longer and deeper into his skin. He walked in putting the files he completed and the printed notes onto the chair opposite the door and smiled before walking out and heading for the exit.

He reached the hospital entrance, smiling at the middle aged lady who sat the desk who waved at him as he entered. He had seen this lady that often that when he walked proved they'd have a basic conversation and were on first name basic, he liked bringing happinesss to others, Nikki would only tease him if she knew saying she never thought he'd get a crush over 90.

He knocked gently on the door before opening it, seeing the colour change in Nikki's face as she saw who was entering the room. All day all she had come see her were nurses who were checking on her and tell her news about her little girl or staff bringing in her food at different meal times.

He bent over the bed, kissing her softly on the forehead and hearing her gently giggle as she blushed further in her cheeks, before he sat down on a chair opposite. Close enough so he could hold her hand and feel close to her without sitting on the bed.

"So, how's the little one doing today?" Harry asked, he didn't want to upset her as he had done before asking questions but since they moved her he couldn't go visit her as easy.

Nikki smiled gently. "She's doing great. They said I can go see her soon, well later this week" she nodded carefully, she didn't want to sound ungrateful, but she wished it was now rather than a few days.

"That's great Nikki, Everyone is sending their love to you" he finally remembered and told her, relieved that firstly he remember and that also he didn't get questioned and would have to tell her how popular she was.

"Harry, what do you think about my little girl, honestly?" Nikki knew asking him questions regarding this subject would be tricky. She couldn't judge anything he said in case it didn't go the way she planned but knew she had to do something.

"I think she's beautiful, I think she looks like you, I think she's special and I'm going to love her lots. I'll be that uncle that she'll love and want to sleep round and I'll happily be returning her to you after every time we spend time together" he laughed, she could see he was thinking about it in his mind.

Nikki nodded, the word "Uncle" was the only thing that was being repeated in her head. If only he didn't consider himself as her uncle.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for replies! My aim is to quickly get this finished so I can concentrate on other fics and also that means writing more SW ones!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Harry" Nikki gently spoke his name, his head focused upon the beauty and shine that came from her own eyes.

"Have you ever wanted to be a dad?" Nikki tried to jokingly question him. She knew him well enough to know that if you sound like what you a say is a joke he'll answer honestly but not look too closely to what you're saying.

Harry thought about the question. "I guess so. I think I'm too young at the moment. More oceans and all that" he smiled to himself. His manhood issues were always going to be there. He always wished he was younger and no matter what sports he tried despite getting older he still wished he could do more.

Nikki's face sunk into her chest. She couldn't tell him now. What would he do if he found out his manhood was over? That he age was no becoming to a standstill?

"What?" he questioned. Seeing the sadness overcome her face like a cloud as she her eyes began to slowly begin to allow the tears drop gently onto her cheeks. Harry's hand came closer to her's as he gripped it for support.

"Was it something I said?" he began questioning everything he said to her, wondering if something was inappropriate or rude knowing that she took things personal and after all the things that went wrong he could see why.

Nikki shoke her head carefully. "No, I'm just being silly. You better get back to Leo, he'll be pulling his hair out" Nikki tried to laugh through her tears. Before Harry could stop her by replying she cut him in. "Harry, I'm fine, I'm really tired would you mind going so I could get a nap?" the truth was she slightly tired but not enough to sleep for hours or need a nap with any importance.

Harry could see she wanted to be alone and got up from the chair. Bending down to kiss her on the forehead before waving as he left off, back to the office to help Leo. The entire car journey something felt different. Normally he'd chat to Nikki and see her listen to him and ask questions, she did that this time though she seemed slightly disappointed with his answers. He knew she was lying when she said nothing at all.

He arrived back to the office, only sitting in a few minutes of traffic and felt pleased by how his luck had turned from the previous times he had driven the same route and been completed amazed by how many cars could really get that busy in one space. He went into the large building finding Leo and quickly informing him of his visit and to ask for any work that he needed extra assistance on.

"How was she?" Leo asked promptly, he could see his friend looked different. The big cheesy smile he had on his face as he left had now turned into a confused frown and complete worry.

"She was okay. She seemed different" he emphasized the word different. His facial expressions clearly showing his confusion and misunderstanding. No matter how many times he replayed the conversation in his head he couldn't see what he did wrong.

"Right, there's a pile over there, work your way through it" Leo instructed, seeing Harry's eyebrow face in a perfect shape on his face.

"Why, where are you going?" he asked wondering why his boss was leaving him so early in the day. It wasn't often Leo had time off so when he did something had to be important.

"I'm going to see Nikki" he quickly spoke out, walking out of the office doors before Harry could interrupt him or stop him.

Leo arrived at the hospital walking straight to Nikki's room, gently opening the door to not disturb her. He saw her curled up tightly on her side; her hair was messy and was covering the tears that were gathering down her cheeks causing her to look damp across her entire face.

"I didn't realise you were here" she simply spoke, whimpering as she tried to calm down the tears and her breathing as the words came out jumbled and mumbled against her pain.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" Leo sat down next to her, holding her hand like her father would and knowing that it kept her calm whenever she felt lost or was panicking.

"He was different. He said wasn't ready for children and stuff about his manhood" Leo's first thoughts were typical Harry. He couldn't quite understand how this comment caused so much confusion and destruction for Nikki's case.

"Why does that matter?" he asked partly understanding the same confusion Harry must have felt when she started crying.

"Because he's a dad" she cried harder, Leo's arms quickly draped around her her body as she cried more into his chest and buried her head tighter into his grip as she brushed the hair from her behind her ears.


	14. Chapter 14

So this is the **LAST **chapter! Just want to say thank you for all of you who followed this and supported this story. You'll never know how amazing you all are you amazing Witness Army! Hope you've enjoyed this as much I have! And well lets get on with the show…

**Chapter Fourteen**

Leo had left Nikki asleep before heading back to the office knowing full well he needed to find Harry and explain what was going on. He had sat with Nikki with the past few hours, eventually her crying so much til she was exhausted and she sleeping peacefully.

Leo walked into the office, walking straight up to Harry before telling him to go into his office with him, saying they needed a chat. Harry nodded, knowing that Leo had news on Nikki and obviously had more than happy things to tell him if not he would have done so at his desk and not inside his with the door closed.

"Don't be angry at Nikki" he said with a sound of desperation in his voice. Before seeing Harry nod in confusion. "Just go there, and listen to what she has to tell you" he replied seeing Harry fidget slightly when he had took his position in the chair opposite his boss.

"Okay" he seemed to understand what was being asked of him. "What is it you're not telling me?" Harry asked. He couldn't wait the trip over the hospital to find the fate the lay ahead of him. "Is Nikki ill?" he asked, gasping loudly as his hand immdently went to this head thinking through all the possibilities that could have happened. They hadn't been as close as they used to be meaning she wouldn't have told him whereas before she would have within a heartbeat. "Oh my, is she dying?" his panicking threw Leo off and stood up shadowing him.

"It's your baby" the words were revealed out of his mouth to fast for Harry to process. He looked up and looked to the ground before looking back up to Leo for confirmation. Harry began to gently stand up before rushing out grabbing his belongings having his car keys in his hand ready. "Where are you going?" Leo shouted, trying to follow after his friend seeing him slowly but increasingly speed up.

"I'm going to talk to her, to see our baby" he smiled before running out of the office. Leo stood still smiling to himself. He said our baby. He wasn't angry. A part of him since he saw them first together wanted them to be a couple. They always acted like it, they were there for each other like couples were, and they loved each other like couples did.

Harry arrived at the hospital, not caring where he parked his car and locked the doors before rushing into the large building. He knew exactly where was going and took the stairs never stopping his fast pace as he ran until he reached her private room, opening the door loudly and rushing to her bed side.

"I know" he said out of breath, standing still opposite her as he tried to breath carefully and re gain a balance of air back into his lungs.

"Know what?" Nikki had a clue of what he could be suggesting, however she played dumb and wanted to know if he was truly meaning what she'd think.

"I know that little girl, shes ours" he smiled, he leant down on the bed, grabbing Nikki's hand and holding onto it gently.

"Leo told you" she seemed sad, but mostly confused. She expected him to be angry, to be shouting at her, refusing to see his daughter. Instead he was calm, happy and just purely the Harry she loved.

"I want this Nikki. I want us; I want this little girl to have her parents. You know we've loved each other since the moment we've met and we never gave in, we should now. Now's he time to give in. she'll need us" he smiled, seeing her eyes begin to well up the tears gently allowed release. He wiped away the tears carefully before leaning in so there faces were centimetres apart.

"Say you want this" he breathed gently. She nodded before pushing her face against his. There kiss connected and powerful. They deepened the kiss for a moment forgetting they were in a public place.

"Are you okay to walk?" Harry asked her, she seemed slightly confused but smiled and said yes. He helped her out of bed and they slowly made their way to where their daughter was. "We're not allowed, I'm not allowed" Nikki sighed remembering what the doctors had told her. "Come on. No one's here" Harry smiled before holding onto her hand for support as they walked into the room and stood next to their daughter.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Nikki began crying softly again. This time she had Harry arms around her, protecting her and making her feel finally for the time in her life. "She's just like you" Harry leaned in kissing her cheek softly before they started staring back down at that little girl who now had everything she needed. _A perfect family._


End file.
